1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, especially to a stacked inner circuit board. This invention relates to a copending application Ser. No. 15/159,837 filed May 20, 2016 with the same applicant and the same assignee thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0104978, issued on Apr. 14, 2016, discloses an electrical apparatus comprising an electrically insulating body housing at least two electrical connection elements and a temperature sensor.
The temperature sensor is received in a thermally conductive and electrically insulating support element which is separate from and mounted inside the body.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0104988, issued on Apr. 14, 2016, discloses a power plug having a temperature sensor element positioned therein. The temperature sensor element may have a temperature sensor pin. When the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor element is higher than the first threshold value, the temperature element produces a first sense signal through the signal processing circuit. When the temperature sensed by the first threshold value, the temperature sensor element may transmit another sense signal.
A power cable connector assembly having an improved sensor mounting structure is desired.